The PureBlood Rowan
by Posidilia
Summary: Rowan is a pureblood who acts like a retard, all the time. So it is really bad when she and her servant Kurosaki are put in the night class. Rowan also has a temper. In which she will get into many fights.Rowan talks really fast when she sings.


The end of sanity starts here. But, was there ever any sanity at all . . . that was pure?

Chapter one: Whatever happens in a motel room at night?

The Night Class wasn't sure of their new classmates. If you knew them you would understand. Let's just say, it wouldn't be surprising if Aido wanted to kill both of them the first time both of them started talking.

**Moon Dormitory**

The Night Class waited, new students were coming. Everybody (except Kaname) knew only very little about the students. For one they were both girls. One of the girls was a Pureblood vampire named Rowan. Nobody was sure if they were happy with another Pureblood around. The second girl was the Pureblood's servant, a vampire that used to be human. The servants name was Kurosaki. Now everybody knew they didn't want a level E around. Kaname had informed everyone that Rowan hadn't given Kurosaki her blood so she would become a normal vampire. Kurosaki would arriving at the school soon. She would arrive two hours early than Rowan (reasons unknown).

So, let's see what happens.

I stood right in front of Cross Academy. Rowan told me to come to the academy early then her. Her words are still ringing in my ears _' __Servant,__you_ _should__leave__and__go__to__the__school__before__I__do__'_, I don't want to be alone with mean nasty aristocrats! They are sure to bully me! Just because I used to be human . . . and might go crazy over blood. Though that's unlikely, I mean, I do have self control. There are a bunch of times when I want to kill Rowan, but you don't see me doing that, though of course that may be because I know I would lose.

I jumped over the gate that was blocking my way into school grounds, realizing that means I'm trespassing. Oh well. I'll blame Rowan. I wandered around trying to find the headmaster, Kaien Cross. I think I just got lost. Then, I heard the sound of a gun being pulled out of a coat pocket (don't ask how I know the sound).

"Vampire, trespasser," a man with silver hair was pointing a silver gun at me.

"Your gun matches your hair!" I pointed my index finger at him.

I thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute! How do you know I'm a trespasser? I am wearing a night class uniform!" I thought it might be better if I trespass with the uniform on.

The matching gun and hair guy pulled the trigger on the gun. I dropped to the ground, face up, watching the bullet zoom past my face. I stood up. Looked at him, turned so I was facing the school, and ran as fast as I could yelling " I don't wanna to die!"

Silver dude didn't follow me, though he did keep shooting at me. Somehow I managed to dodge bullets. Tired, I stopped my marathon and dropped to my knees, panting. I saw two people running in my direction.

"Stop it! That vampire is one of the new students for the Night Claaaasssss!" Kaien Cross shouted in a really stupid sounding voice.

"Zero! You shouldn't just go shooting students just because you haven't met them yet!" A girl with brown hair said. She must be the Headmaster's daughter, Yuki. The Headmaster wouldn't stop telling me and Rowan about her.

I stood up, my hands on my knees, "wait, *pant* so, *pant* silver, *pant* dude's, *pant* name is Zero?"

"Of course it is!" Headmaster said with too much enthusiasm. He turned to Yuki "Yuki, would you mind taking the new student to the Moon Dormitory?"

"No problem!" Yuki turned to face me "What's your name? I'm Yuki,"

"I'm Kurosaki," I bowed, figuring Rowan would want me to be polite "nice to meet you,"

Yuki smiled and signaled me to follow her. I turned around but Zero was gone. I sighed and started following Yuki, to a very scary place. Hoping that I could survive until Rowan would come and teach me that the Night Class students were really just morons.

" Yuki? Are the other students mean and scary?" Yuki and I were five feet from entering the Moon Dormitory. By now I was shivering, I don't like mean vampires!

"Uh . . .," Yuki just gave me a small little laugh which clearly meant "You're fucked,"

We got to the doors of the dormitory, Yuki opened the doors, my eyes started getting watery. A bunch of students were gathered around. Kaname Kuran probably told them to come and greet me. The Night class students had surprised looks on their faces, it makes sense though. They probably didn't expect a mean, intimidating, 5ft 2in. tall girl with black hair cut short enough that my hair didn't go past my ears, who had purple eyes and an eye patch over her right eye, that was about to cry, now did they? Probably not.

"Well bye," Yuki turned around, shut the doors, and left. That jerk! I turned to face the Night Class students; they all gave me scary faces, except for a blonde with green eyes. He was smiling. His smile though was too pure that it scared me. I was getting dizzy and could faintly here one of the vampires say something about me once being human and stuff. I busted crying, globs of tears running down my face. It seems I can only say one thing.

"I don't wanna die! Please don't hurt me! I don't wanna die, die, die, die, die, die, nooooooooooo!" I ran to the left and hid myself in the corner, rocking back and forth repeating "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, and please don't kill me!"

I turned my head to the stairs after hearing footsteps. Kaname Kuran walked down the stairs, smiling. Smiling, he looked at the Night class students.

"You've made the little girl cry," Kaname said, still smiling.

That comment pissed me of. I hissed like cat "I am _not_ a little kid!" Kaname took one step forward and I went back to rocking back and forth "please don't kill me, please don't kill me, and please don't kill me!"

**Two hours later 12:00 am**

My Rowan senses are tingling! I turned my head; Night Class students were making their way down those annoying stairs. Nobody paid attention to, maybe because I haven't moved from my corner in over an hour. I heard Yuki's voice.

"Well this is the moon dormitory, what? Why are you whispering? Oh, okay" Yuki's footsteps soon disapeared into the other direction of the building. I stood up and stared at the doors. Waiting.

Instead of the doors being opening, the doors were kicked open by a short girl who was 4ft.9, had short brown hair that slightly went past her ears, had the Night Class uniform on, was smiling like crazy, and had a ukulele in hand. She started strumming the ukulele.

Rowan stared singing a song that went a lot like this:

_Hey__.__.__.__Night__Class__stuuudents__.__.__.__how__are__you__today?__Are__you__fine?__Are__you__gay?__Are__you__O-kay?__I__'__m__fine__.__.__.__by__the__way._

Rowan skipped over and pointed the ukulele at the guy who smiled to much. And kept sing.

_Ichijo,__wuz__up?__How__are__you__doing__this__fine__12am?__Time__.__.__.__lingers._

Next, Rowan pointed at a blonde with blue eyes. And kept singing.

_Yo,__Aido,__why__are__you__so__homosexual?__And__you!__Wiiiild!__Why__are__you__his__cousin?__It__'__s__annoying._

Kept singing.

_ Annnnnddd yyyooou! Kaname! You . . . look . . . like . . . a douche ._

"Ukulele solo!" Rowan shouted "_la__la__la__la__strum__strum__strum__trummmmmm-m!__"_

Are anyone of you thinking '_gee,__how__does__Rowan__know__all__their__names?__' _well you see, Rowan just knows things. You get used to it.

"Aren't I amazing Servant?" Rowan grinned at me with her retarded smile of hers.

"Whatever happens in a motel room at night," I muttered to myself, I have weird sayings.

"Huh? What happens in a motel room at night?" damn it she heard me "what happens? Come on! Tell me!"

"Lets me spell it out for you," I said. Though sadly, she started singing again, but now the Night class students will join in too. But in normal talking voices.

_Whatever__happens__in__a__.__.__.__motel__room__at__night?_

_ Shiki:_yawn, I'm tired. Won't this girl shut up?

Kurosaki (me): . . . S. . .

_ Whatever happens in a . . . motel room at night?_

_ Aido:_ Is this really the thing to me talking about?

Kurosaki: . . . E. . .

_Whatever__happens__in__a__.__.__.__motel__room__at__night?_

_ Ichijo:_ If you don't really know, there is a health class you can take

Kurosaki: . . .X. . .

_Oh__whatever__happens__in__a__motel__room__at__night?_

Ichijo: though, for some reason, nobody ever attends that class.

Kaname sighed, " It seems that the even _littler_ girl is here,"

It almost seems like Kaname forgot that Rowan is a Pureblood, and she hates being called short.

Rowan became furious, Rowan's nails grew out into claws, her eyes turned a demonic red "Bastard!"


End file.
